


Kitty?

by Faerie_Fable



Series: Shenanigans [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel being Angel, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Angels bored. Shenanigans ensue. Cue laughter
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562167
Comments: 13
Kudos: 372





	Kitty?

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended as pre-slash but can be read as just friendship

Husker was hammered. Barely coherent slurring as he attempted to walk but just ended up slumped over the bar levels of hammered and AngelDust was just waiting, _patiently_ , phone at the ready for the right moment. It came when he heard a loud snore and he leapt from his place on the lounge, beelining straight for the bar. 

He was so focused on his goal though that he missed when Alastor stepped out of the hallway, running into his back. There was a moment of panic for Angel when the two of them collided, one of his four hands clapping over his mouth to keep the shocked gasp from getting too loud. "Ah AngelDust, you should really mmmmpfff" Alastor started, freezing in shock when the arachnid stretched out with a quietly whined " **shhhhh** " one set of hands covering the red deer demons mouth.

He let go after only a moment, leaning to the side to check on Huskers state, a wicked _grin_ spreading across his features. "Oh shit, this is gonna be amazing" he muttered softly, checking to see if his phone was still ready.

"My dear AngelDust, what in the hell are you doing?" The Radio Demon asked, voice softened to a loud whisper, grin wide across his face with a questioning crook to his brow. 

"Makin' my own entertainment 'cause I'm bored" was the quick and low voiced reply he received not even a moment after asking, the pink spider glaring at the red demon for a moment before getting a wicked gleam to his eyes, smirk returning full force and Alastor stepped back, staff in hand, ready to remind him about the _f_ _ive foot rule but_ instead blinked owlishly when the demon merely said "and you Alastor, can help, it'll be fun"

He didn't even get to ask what sort of fun before the fluffy, pink whore had turned around, resuming their stride over to the bar and he followed, head cocked to the side, shadows spreading around him for a moment. 

"Now when I say "go" you're gonna press this button and keep the phone pointed at me so we can get a video" the Spider explained in a high, excited whisper that made something in Alastors stomach clench, because this was a side of Angel he'd never seen before. He took the phone, holding it like it was cursed for a moment before remembering what the demon had shown him. He held the phone up, thumb ready to press record.

AngelDust bounced silently over the counter of the bar, moving to stand behind Husker with a decidedly evil grin before looking up at the camera and Alastor, whispering "Go" excitedly. Alastor hastily pressed the button then held the phone steady, watching the screen as Angel moved closer to Husker.

" _Soft kitty….. warm kitty_ " he crooned, voice a little higher and softer than usual, moving one hand to start running fingertips gently between the cat demons ears. " _Little ball of fur_ " he whisper sang, using a second hand to start scratching behind the big cats ears, nearly choking when the demon started to purr, mumbling under his breath as he leaned into Angels hand.

Alastor was floored, grin widening and a laugh bubbling in his chest that he squished down by buying his lip 

" _Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr_ " Angel finished managing to get the demon kitty to angle his head enough to get a set of hands under their jaw, softly scratching at the cars chin, purrs going from quiet to loud rumbles.

As soon as he extracted his hands from Husker though Angel was across the counter, grabbing his phone back, biting his lips hard to keep from laughing while Alastor just stared, gobsmacked, giggling softly at Huskers still lightly purring sleeping body. "Let's go before he wakes up" AngelDust suggested, quickly poking Alastor in the side to get his attention before seeming to dart out of the room, the Strawberry Pimp hot on his heels. 

As soon as they were in the hallway and the door had closed they dissolved into giggles, laughing and leaning against the opposite walls, unable to look at each other without starting up all over again. It got worse when they slid to sit on the floor, Angel crawling across to sit beside Alastor, pressing play on the video and soon the two were leaning against each other, laughing too hard to breath, tears in their eyes. 


End file.
